Achievements
Completing Achievements will earn you rewards, like Cash, Energy, XP and Stars. You can complete an achievement by performing certain actions during projects and dates and by upgrading your wardrobe and your possessions. Once you have performed the appropriate actions for each achievement repeatedly, you will get a reward, and your achievement will level up. Most achievements will max out at Level 5, but some may vary. Below is a list of all 62 achievements you can earn in the game, sorted alphabetically. 'Achievements' All About The Swag ---- Description: "Darling, variety isn't the spice of life. Accessories are." Earned: Buying accessories for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Awesome In Austria ---- Description: "A perfect night in for Austrians: Wiener Schnitzel and your show." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Vienna home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Barfly ---- Description: "The first step is to admit you have a problem. The next is to do booze-related things." Earned: Performing the "Social Drink" and "Do A Shot Of Immaculat" actions during appearances. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Barts Baller ---- Description: "Become rich and famous in St. Barts, so you can be like everyone else there." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your St. Barts home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Big In Tokyo ---- Description: "Ain't nothing lost in translation - Japan is crazy about your show." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Tokyo home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 BigSpender ---- Description: "Mo' money, mo' problems," which is why you should spend it." Earned: Performing the "Order A Bottle Of Immaculat", "Order A Round" and "Fancy Meal" actions during goals. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Bundle Of Style ---- Description: "Babies appreciate nice clothes and hair just like everybody else. It's biological." Earned: Buying clothes and hairstyles for your baby. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Cannes Choice ---- Description: "The people of Cannes can't get enough of your show." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Cannes Home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Catwalk ---- Description: "Runway modeling isn't for everyone, especially if you're prone to tripping." Earned: Performing the "Pivot" action during modeling gigs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Catwalk Perfection ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on 3 modeling gigs in a row and show off a little." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on 3 modeling gigs in a row. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Connected ---- Description: "Connect to Facebook or Game Center and have a playing friend (They're added automatically.)" Earned: Adding a Facebook friend or Game Center contact to your game. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 25, 1, 1 Cribs ---- Description: "The more homes you have, the greater your success in life. Fact." Earned: Buying homes. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Day Job ---- Description: "You're practically folding clothing before a customer even messes it up." Earned: Performing the "Fold Clothes", "Sort Clothes" and "Pose Mannequins" actions during shifts. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Drink Slinger ---- Description: "Did someone call a bartender?" Earned: Complete celebrity bar-tending gigs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Dubai Darling ---- Description: "Keep it up, and you'll be bigger than the Burj Khalifa in the UAE." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Fierce ---- Description: "Looking good never... looked so good." Earned: ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Flawless Acting ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on 3 acting gigs in a row and stop being called "that actor in...."" Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on 3 acting jobs in a row. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Foodie ---- Description: "Take all you want, but eat all you take" Earned: Performing the "Hors D'Oeuvres" and "Flirt" actions during dates. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 France Fan Fav ---- Description: "France vous aime!" Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Hotel Utopie suite. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Gigantic In Greece ---- Description: "Watching your show is a national past time in Greece." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Mykonos home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Glam ---- Description: "Shop 'til you drop, but not literally." Earned: Buying items for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Glamorati ---- Description: "Get 5-star ratings on photo shoots, because image is everything." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on photo shoots. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Great In Britain ---- Description: "The British love you. The British tabloids love you more." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your London flat. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Highroller ---- Description: "You can't win if you don't play." Earned: Gambling and winning in the Miraggio Grande Casino in Las Vegas. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Hot In Havana ---- Description: "The characters on your show are as colorful as Havana." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Havana mansion. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Hottie Streak ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on 3 photo shoots in a row. You so got this." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on 3 photo shoots in a row. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 How I Roll ---- Description: "Cars are like friends. You can never have too many." Earned: Buying a car and paint colours for your car. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Humanitarian ---- Description: "Being nice during appearances comes with rewards - like trophies." Earned: ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Hype It Up ---- Description: "It's not about selling out. It's about selling out product!" Earned: ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Illustrious In Italy ---- Description: "1 in 10 Italians would give up espresso before giving up your show." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Venice home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Keep It Real ---- Description: "Who says reality TV isn't real?" Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in any of your homes. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Life Of The Party ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on parties, because life is too short for super lame events. Like seriously." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on parties in one of your homes. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Love ---- Description: "All the things you do when you're in love, but hate seeing others do when you're not." Earned: Performing the "Romantic Glances" action during dates. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Lovers ---- Description: "Scoring a 5-heart rating on dates can put partners in a giving mood." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on dates. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 300, 1, 2, 3 Media Darling ---- Description: "With every camera click, the public loves you more and more." Earned: ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Mix Master ---- Description: "Celebrity DJs are a dime a dozen. Show 'em you're the real deal." Earned: Completing celebrity DJ-ing gigs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 My Life Is Dope ---- Description: "Score 5-star ratings on appearances, because etiquette dictates you blow up the spot." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on appearances. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Model Citizen ---- Description: "Give back to society by 5-starring modeling gigs." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on modeling gigs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Mogul ---- Description: "Do specific actions in the art gallery, ice club, fashion house, gym, amusement park, So Chic SD, hotel, and Sky." Earned: Perform specific actions in any of the side business you own. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Model Citizen ---- Description: "Give back to society by 5-starring modeling gigs." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on modeling gigs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Parenting ---- Description: "There's no handbook for being a perfect parent, but that's no reason you can't be one!" Earned: Performing child-care actions on the baby in the nursery of one of your homes. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Party MC ---- Description: "Keeping the party rocking is a noble pursuit." Earned: ??? ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Party Pro ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on 3 parties in a row and suddenly become really popular." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on 3 parties in one of your homes in a row. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Professional ---- Description: "Money, power, respect. Not necessarily in that order." Earned: Buying items marked with a gold star in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Real Drama ---- Description: "Score a 5-star rating on 3 reality projects in a row." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on 3 reality projects, filmed in any of your homes, in a row. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Real Run-In ---- Description: "Who needs to film in a studio? Take it to the streets!" Earned: Randomly running into characters, surrounded by your reality TV film crew, on the street and completing an interaction with them. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Renown In Rome ---- Description: "When in Rome, people watch your show." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show in your Rome home. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Romantic ---- Description: "Making people swoon over you is no easy task!" Earned: Buying items marked with a gold heart in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Scene Stealer ---- Description: "Achieve 5-star ratings on acting gigs, 'cause you should always do your best like your parents said." Earned: Scoring a 5-star rating on acting jobs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Shoe Addict ---- Description: "Purchase footwear, 'cause shoes are life." Earned: Buying shoes for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Socialite ---- Description: "Float like a social butterfly, but don't sting like a social bee. People don't like that." Earned: Performing the "Socialize" action during goals. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Shopaholic ---- Description: "Get pants, shorts and skirts off the streets and into a loving closet." Earned: Buying pants, shorts and skirts for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Spotlight ---- Description: "If you're afraid of large crowds and cameras flashes, being a celebrity might not be for you." Earned: Performing the "Spotlight", "Lighting Check" and "Dazzle The Crowd" actions during goals. ---- Rewards: * Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Star Power ---- Description: "Invite VIPs to co-star in your projects, because celebrities like to feel wanted, too." Earned: Building up relationships with VIPs and inviting them to star on projects with you. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 The Look ---- Description: "Make-up is the photo shop of real life." Earned: Performing the "Smile With Eyes" and "Wardrobe Change" actions during goals. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Thespian ---- Description: "All the world's a stage, but try to keep your monologues to yourself!" Earned: Performing the "Rehearse Lines" and "Action!" actions during acting jobs. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 To Dye For ---- Description: "Buy hairstyles, achieve self-actualization!" Earned: Buying hairstyles and hair colours for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 The Realest ---- Description: "Stay in the public's eye by 5-starring reality projects." Earned: Getting 5-star ratings on reality projects. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Tops Down Under ---- Description: "Maties and ladies alike in Australia think your show is ace." Earned: Filming episodes of your reality show on your Sydney yacht. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 1, 2, 1 Top Of The World ---- Description: "Treat your avatar like you'd treat yourself. Splurge on tops, dresses and jackets." Earned: Buying tops, dresses and jackets for your character in the Kustomization screen. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Treat Yourself ---- Description: "An empty home is a sad home." Earned: Buying furniture for your homes. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 50, 2, 1 Vanity ---- Description: "You're ready for your close-up! All it took was seven hours in make-up..." Earned: Performing the "Check Makeup" action during goals. ---- Rewards: *Level 1: 10, 2, 1 Category:Gameplay